One Heart, la Reine des keyblades ça sera moi!
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Cette fic est un remix de chaque épisodes de One Piece, le tout à la sauce KH. Humour présent et persos aux esprits un peu pervers! Amusez-vous bien! Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts plus ceux de FF7 et peut-être FF9 si il n'y a pas assez de monde! (normalement il n'y a personne de One Piece).
1. Je suis Laxupine! Future Reine des Key!

Disclamer : One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda, Kingdom Hearts est à Square Enix et Laxupine est à moi vu que c'est moi ! XD

J'essaye d'assez bien respecter les épisodes, faites la comparaison par vous-mêmes ! ^^

Attention présence du résumé et des génériques !

Cette fic est née d'un délire avec Zororonoa-kun! =DDD

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 1 : Je suis Laxupine ! Celle qui deviendra Reine des keyblades !

_Résumé : Fortune, gloire et pouvoir. Cet homme avait réuni toutes les puissances du monde, son nom : Xehanort, Roi des keyblades et détenteurs du pouvoir des cœurs. Ces dernières paroles incitèrent tous les maîtres de la keyblade à s'aventurer dans les mondes oubliés : « Mon pouvoir…je vous le laisse si vous voulez ! Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelques part dans ce monde ». Tous se lancèrent donc sur la route de Destiny World dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce fameux pouvoir. Le monde connut alors une grande vague de guerre de porteurs de keyblade tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres._

_Générique : Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête : One Heart ! A cause de ce maudit compas, nous voilà au milieu des bouchons, je ne tiens plus, je vais prendre la barre. Les éléments indiqués sur les rapports poussiéreux, resteront des légendes tant qu'on ne les aura pas trouvés. Si l'un d'entre nous connaît des moments difficiles, il n'aura qu'à se coller à l'amitié de quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas chercher plus loin ! Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête, un munnies en poche. Au fait, veux-tu être mon ami ? Nous sommes, nous sommes du voyage ! Nous sommes !_

Des oiseaux célestes sous le ciel de la mer des mondes, un bateau navigant tranquillement aux abords d'un énorme trou noir. Les deux marins qui étaient accoudés à la rambarde ne prêtèrent même pas attention à cet aspirateur spatial et préférèrent discuter de leurs ennuis jusqu'à ce qu'un tonneau orné d'étoiles jaunes ne tapotent la coque du vaisseau. Les deux idiots le fixèrent, incrédules, avant de finalement se décider à l'embarquer.

Dans la salle de bal du vaisseau, le capitaine discutait avec son second en affirmant que le trou noir situé à côté de l'embarcation n'était pas dangereux et qu'après tout, on doit tous mourir un jour. A l'une des fenêtres, une jeune fille blonde avec deux antennes de cafard et des yeux verts bleus regardait un astéroïde qui flottait allègrement. Un type vint lui proposer de danser avec elle. Elle accepta avec un doux sourire même si au fond elle pensait tout autre chose de ce plouc.

Pendant ce temps, les deux zouaves de tout à l'heure essayaient d'attraper le tonneau avec un grappin mais le marin qui tentait de l'agripper était un peu bigleux vu qu'il se loupait à chaque fois. Un troisième scrutait l'horizon, un peu septique. Finalement, ils parvinrent à hisser le récipient sur le navire : « Il doit être plein de vodka ! » beugla l'un d'eux.

-Ahhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla le troisième en voyant un vaisseau rose débouler de derrière l'astéroïde. Vaisseau de manieurs de keyblade à bâbord ! Leur pavillon est hissé !

Les deux autres lâchèrent le tonneau. Les marins partirent en gueulant que le moment de leur mort était arrivé et firent se lever un mouvement de panique chez les passagers qui répétaient sans cesse : « mais que j'ai été con de monter sur ce rafiot de merdeuh ! Mon astrologue m'avait prédit une tuile de ce genre ! ». Seule la blonde de tout à l'heure affichait fièrement un sourire de satisfaction pendant que les canonniers essayaient de riposter eux aussi avec des brasiers.

Pendant ce temps, sur le vaisseau adverse, un laideron se pavanait devant son équipage :

-Simplet ! Tonna le laideron en question, qui est la plus belle créature à voguer sur cette mer ?

-Euh, et bien c'est vous lady Grimhilde. Personne d'autre que vous ne peux être plus éclatant.

-Bonne réponse sale blaireau.

Un autre matelot arriva et le bateau pila vers celui que nous suivions au début. Ils lui envoyèrent d'autres brasiers et on retrouva à nouveau le tonneau qui roulait sans ménagement avant d'atterrir dans la cale, sous l'effet des tirs de boules de feu, et personne n'entendit le « BANDE D'ENFOIRE ! » gentiment offert par le bout de bois qui aboutit dans le garde manger.

Au même moment, la punaise blonde sortait sur le pont et vit avec horreur les ennemis aborder ce qui l'obligea à rerentrer pour ne pas se faire violer sur place.

-Ecoutez moi bande de nases, je compte sur vous pour mettre en valeur ma grâce sans fin ! Ordonna lady Grimhilde.

Tous les matelots partirent donc excepté Simplet qui tremblait de tout son corps et qui fut expulsé par un magnifique coup de pied au cul de la part de son chef. Pour le punir, la grosse mégère voulut se servir de lui comme coussin mais ce dernier étant un nain, vit son capitaine lui passer au-dessus et passer au travers du mur.

La jeune fille inconnue que notre caméra suit depuis un petit moment ôta sa robe et termina en…tenue de Lolita…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mais c'est quoi cette merde ! J'avais mis une tenue de gros méchant pas beau à la place ! Bon je recommence, déclara-t-elle en déchirant la tenue de Lolita qui dévoila le costume qu'elle souhaitait au début.

De son côté, Simplet arriva dans le garde manger ou notre tonneau attitré avait déboulé quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune homme s'approcha de notre tonneau en question, septique face aux étoiles collées dessus. Il ne se doutait pas qu'une ancienne Lolita était en train de voler le vaisseau de sa tyrannique de capitaine. La jeune fille tomba sur un pervers qui failli lui mettre la main sur la poitrine. Heureusement qu'elle eu la bonne idée de lui décrocher un coup de pied qui lui fit cracher ses poumons.

Retour au nabot qui s'amuser à faire rouler son tonneau. Il fut intercepté par trois collègues à lui qui lui rackettèrent son tonneau.

-Rendez-le moi, geignit le nain, si lady Grimhilde l'apprend elle va nous dépecer vivant !

-Oh la ferme, si on ne le lui dit pas elle ne sera rien donc tu te tais et tu nous laisse profiter.

L'un d'eux se prêta volontaire pour défoncer le couvercle. Celui-ci perdit le peu de dents qu'il lui restait lorsqu'une jeune fille avec des cheveux couleur flamme et un collier en étoile argenté et noire violette qui gueula « FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDOMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM J'AI LA DALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ET EN PLUS ON M'A EMPECHE DE FINIR MA SIESTE !» ne lui explose le dentier en sortant du tonneau. La nouvelle venue regarda les autres.

-Vous êtes qui bande de blaireaux ?

-C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire pauvre givrée !

-Et lui là, pourquoi il dort par terre ? Il est con, un lit ça existe même si j'avoue que ce sol m'a l'air douillé.

-Mais c'est toi qui viens de lui péter la tronche en sortant de cette merde ! Hurlèrent les deux autres en lui mettant leurs keyblades sous le nez. Ne fais pas style de voir que nous ne sommes pas des porteurs de keyblade !

-J'ai faim, pleurnicha la fille, y a un truc a graillé ici ?

-Elle me les brise ! A MORT !

Sous les couinements du nain, la jeune fille se tourna et les keyblades de ses adversaires explosèrent en mille morceaux. Aucunes traces n'étaient apparues sur son torse, les armes ne l'avaient pas atteinte.

-Beh alors ? Pourquoi vous avez fais ça, vous savez que manier des cures dents sans expérience c'est très dangereux. Vous auriez pu me sectionner en deux.

-Mais t'es qui bordel ? Demanda l'un des deux attaquants.

-Qui moi ? Je m'appelle Laxupine.X Simili. Ravie de vous rencontrer 8D.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois fauteurs de troubles repartirent dont un trainé par ses potes.

-Mais t'es folle d'avoir fais ça ! Barre-toi d'ici tout de suite ! Si jamais mon capitaine apprend que t'as foutue sur la gueule à son équipage, elle va te trucider.

-Eh calmos petit, ma priorité pour l'instant c'est de bouffer car là j'ai un peu les crocs.

-Tu comprends pas qu'il y a au moins 200 personnes là-haut qui vont exploser ta petite face toute innocente !

Laxupine se moqua complètement de son avertissement et partit vers les réserves de bouffes, le nain accroché à la taille.

-DU MIAM MIAM ! Hurla Laxupine en sautant littéralement dans une caisse de nourriture.

Elle engloutit tout ce qu'elle put pendant que son compagnon de fortune se présentait et vantait son apparition de tout à l'heure. Il lui expliqua où elle était car la morfale semblait un peu à l'ouest au point de confondre ce vaisseau avec celui des assaillants.

-Dis-moi Simplet, tu sais s'il y a un barcot près à être mis à l'eau ?

-Un barcot ?

-Oui une chaloupe si tu préfère car mon petit radeau de fortune a été englouti par le trou noir.

-De qwa ?! Comment t'as fais pour ne pas finir dedans toi aussi ?!

-8DDD aucune idée ! Et toi alors ? T'es un blaireau qui s'est fait enrôler dans cet équipage sous peine de crever, pas vrai ?

-Oui…en fait j'étais parti à la mine et c'est là que ma vie à basculer. J'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un coup de pioche que je me faisais tirer par la peau des fesses vers le vaisseau de l'affreuse reine qui régissait mon monde. Je suis la femme de ménage de bord !

-Mais t'es con ma parole ! Pourquoi t'as pas pris la fuite espèce de nigaud ?

-Je veux pas y laisser ma vie ! Se défendit Simplet.

-En plus d'être stupide, t'es une poule mouillée en prime =D. Désolée de te dire ça mais un gars comme toi c'est désespérant et ça crève vite comme de la raclure au fond d'une casserole.

-Merci, ça me rassure T.T.

Au-dessus de leur tête.

-Chargez tout ça avant que le SOLDAT ne se pointe. J'tiens pas à avoir des comptes à leur rendre, tonna le capitaine.

Sur le bateau de la mocheté, la blondinette du début avait vidé tous les coffres et s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Les deux porteurs de keyblade qui avaient osé réveiller Laxu sortirent en larme de la cale en gueulant sur leur pouffe de chef qu'un démon roux étoilé leur avait cassé la mimine à coup de poing. Ils osèrent dire d'elle qu'elle était une sorte de chasseuse de prime, ce qui était complètement faux !

Dans le garde manger, Simplet se plaignait encore de son impuissance et trouvait l'idée de se déplacer dans un tonneau pas si conne que ça finalement. Il confia qu'il avait un rêve à Laxupine et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand cette dernière lui annonça fièrement :

-Beh ouais 8D un jour je serai REINE DES KEYBLADES !

-X0X ! Rei..ne…des…key…key…blades ?!

-Ouais 8D

-T'es sure? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu en manie une !

-Beh si ^^.

-T'as un équipage ? Un vaisseau ?

-Malheureusement pas encore mais je recrute actuellement !...Youhou, t'es toujours avec moi ou ma révélation t'as faite faire un AVC ?

-Mais…seule la personne s'étant emparée de la X-Blade peut prétendre être Roi ou Reine de tout ! Donc ça veut dire que tu cherches le pouvoir de Xéhanort ! Le One Heart qui assure une place de maître des Keyblades et possesseur du Kingdom Hearts, l'entité la plus puissante qui maintient la paix dans notre univers ! Tu te rends compte que toutes les personnes qui ont raté leur scolarité et qui ont trouvé refuge parmi ces armes sont partis à sa recherche !...Mais t'es kamikaze pauvre cruche, tu vas crever sans que t'es eu le temps de dire ouf!

-Mais tu vas te la fermer, s'offusqua la porteuse de keyblade en dégotant un magnifique coup de poing sur le crâne du garçon.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T^T.

-Pour le fun !

-Tant pis j'ai l'hab héhéhéhé.

-Tu sais c'est par volonté que j'ai fais ça, j'ai décrété vouloir devenir la meilleure et pis c'est tout. Alors même si je dois crever comme une chienne, j'aurais pas de regrets…Bon maintenant que je suis calée pour à peut près 5 minutes, faut que je dégote un truc flottant autre qu'un tonneau pour me faire la malle. Je vais essayer d'en voler un à un faiblard pour l'avoir gratos.

-Alors moi aussi je pourrais y arriver…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Qu'un jour je pourrai rejoindre le SOLDAT…

-Le SOLDAT ? o.O

-Oui ! Car j'ai toujours voulu faire un truc bien dans ma vie comme casser la gueule au mal et aux gens de ton espèce! C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis petit, tu crois que j'y arriverai ?

-Aucune idée mais t'as déjà la taille vu que c'est un rêve que t'as depuis que t'es petit 8D.

-J'y arriverai, j'en ai marre d'être l'esclave de cette sado maso ! Une fois chez le SOLDAT, je la ferai foutre en taule !

« Crac ! » fut le bruit du plafond qui s'effondra pour laisser apparaître lady Grimhilde qui avait tout entendu et qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le « sado-maso ». Des keyblades traversèrent le mur, encerclant Laxupine pendant que la femme démoniaque s'approchait dangereusement de Simplet. Elle leva la tête vers la jeune fille et sourit :

-Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Demyx, le chasseur de prime mélomane.

Cette gourdasse redemanda à Simplet de lui dire qu'elle était la plus belle créature des mers, ce que ce con fit, craignant trop pour sa vie.

-Bon Simplet tu m'éclaires ? C'est qui cette grosse vache ?

Oups le truc à pas dire…enfin d'après les dires des autres. La grosse vache en question serra les dents et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Elle allait aplatir Laxupine sauf que cette dernière sauta au dernier moment pour choper Simplet et s'enfuir avec lui. Elle défonça tous les autres à coup de poing et para tout leur coup avec son éternel sourire de gogole, qui lui prenait tout le visage, toujours scotché aux lèvres. Un type voulut la trancher mais termina sa course sur ses camarades après avoir reçut la leçon de morale du jour : « Quand tu veux tricher, apprends d'abord comment on fait ». Tous les méchants l'attaquèrent et elle s'enfuit en hurlant contre Simplet comme qui quoi il aurait pu la prévenir qu'il y avait 200 gars qui étaient près à la défoncer.

Soudain elle s'accrocha à un poteau et une chaine argenté et noire surgit de sa paume et se déroula pendant que l'autre cassos continuait à courir. Tous la regardèrent estomaqués jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers eux à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon en hurlant : « Chain Chain Roquette ! ».

-Laxupine…comment a-tu fais ça ?

-C'est simple, sourit-elle en tirant sa joue pour sortir une autre chaine, en fait je suis une fille Chaine.

-Toi ! T'as mangé un fruit des ténèbres, contesta Grimhilde.

-Ouep, le fruit des Chaines du souvenir élastiques sans fins.

-Moi qui pensait que ce n'étaient que des légendes et tu sais te battre…Avoue que t'es une chasseuse de prime !

-Mais pas du tout ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ?! Je suis porteuse de keyblade. Ok je suis seule pour l'instant mais je compte recruter du monde.

-T'es folle, elle va te découper en…, intervint Simplet qui repensa aux dires de Laxupine lui annonçant qu'elle serait prête à mourir pour être Reine des keyblades. Lady Grimhilde vous êtes…LA PERSONNE LA PLUS AFFREUSE DE CET UNIVERS ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS DE MEC !

Et bim deux fois qu'on lui annonçait qu'elle était laide.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, rigola Laxupine.

-Parfaitement, en plus vous êtes moche et je vais de ce pas m'engager chez le SOLDAT pour vous coffrer, vous et votre équipage de malade !

-Salopi…

-Bien envoyé le nain =D ! S'exclama Laxupine avant de se prendre un coup de bâton de sorcière en plein crâne….héhéhéhé souvenez-vous que je suis une femme Chaine et que par conséquent, mon corps est aussi compacte qu'un tas de Chaines et peu donc amorcer chaque coups que je reçois. Chain Chain….SHOOTTTTTTTTTTTT !

Ce magnifique coup gicla la pouffe à la mer qui atterri sur un gars quelle avait envoyé quelque minutes auparavant dans l'espace temps.

-Eh bande de nases qui n'avaient pas été foutus d'aider votre chef, vous pourriez pas trouver un petit vaisseau gummi pour Simplet, il aimerait rejoindre les Turks. Seulement, ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'il accomplira son rêve.

-Merci Laxupine ^^.

Il se réjouirent à peine que des vaisseaux SOLDAT ainsi que des hélicoptères tirèrent sur le vaisseau.

-Beh voilà t'as ta chance ! =D File, moi je me tire !

-Mais t'es fifou toi ! Ils vont me prendre pour l'un d'entre vous si j'y vais maintenant !

C'est ainsi que Laxupine et Simplet atterrirent dans l'eau sur une barque et faillirent faire chavirer la blonde qui avait réussi à partir avec tout l'or. Elles se regardèrent un petit moment avant de se séparer.

En plein océan Simplet se plaignait pendant que Laxupine riait.

-Au fait Laxupine, si tu pars à la recherche du One Heart, tu vas emprunter la route du Destiny World ? Tu sais que c'est une route vraiment dangereuse, c'est le cimetière des porteurs de keyblades.

-Ouais, je sais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de type fort dans le modèle catcheur pour y parvenir. Dis m'en plus sur Demyx.

-On l'a arrêté, il est à la petite base SOLDAT de la mer des astéroïdes.

-Mais c'est une merde alors si on l'a choppé.

-Mais pas du tout, c'est un tueur sanguinaire sans pitié qui tue tout ce qu'il voit ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça au fait ?

-Car je le prendrai bien volontiers avec moi =DD.

-Tu redeviens barge !

-Il doit être drôle =D !

-Mais il a tué plein de monde ! AIE ! Pourquoi tu m'as refrappé ?

-Pour le fun.

Dans une cour, sur une île, un jeune homme avec une coupe de punk était solidement attaché dans la position du christ, la tête baissée. Il releva la tête, révélant un regard de tueur…

A SUIVRE….

_Ending : Dans mon enfance, j'ai toujours suivi les rapports étendus dans mon esprit. Conduisez-moi jusqu'à la terre qui m'est promise, celle que je ne laisserai à aucun inconnu. Ma vérité…Les rêves sont faits pour être suivis. Cependant, si le monde change, tu pourras me prendre alors que je ne sais rien. Emmène-moi avec toi, afin que nos souvenirs ne se fanent. _

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voilà, ceci est la fin du premier épisode ! A vous de juger si je continue ou pas !

Review ? SVP T^T c'est vraiment long de regarder un épisode et de le retranscrire avec quelques gags en plus !


	2. Le grand manieur de sitar! Demyx Myde !

Disclamer : One Piece est à Oda Eiichiro et Kingdom Hearts est à Square Enix. Laxupine est MON simili et non je ne suis pas rousse xD.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 2 : Le grand manieur de sitar ! Demyx Myde, chasseur de porteurs de keyblades !

_Résumé : Fortune, gloire et pouvoir. Cet homme avait réuni toutes les puissances du monde, son nom : Xehanort, Roi des keyblades et détenteurs du pouvoir des cœurs. Ces dernières paroles incitèrent tous les maîtres de la keyblade à s'aventurer dans les mondes oubliés : « Mon pouvoir…je vous le laisse si vous voulez ! Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelques part dans ce monde ». Tous se lancèrent donc sur la route de Destiny World dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce fameux pouvoir. Le monde connut alors une grande vague de guerre de porteurs de keyblade tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres._

_Générique : Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête : One Heart ! A cause de ce maudit compas, nous voilà au milieu des bouchons, je ne tiens plus, je vais prendre la barre. Les éléments indiqués sur les rapports poussiéreux, resteront des légendes tant qu'on ne les aura pas trouvés. Si l'un d'entre nous connaît des moments difficiles, il n'aura qu'à se coller à l'amitié de quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas chercher plus loin ! Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête, un munnies en poche. Au fait, veux-tu être mon ami ? Nous sommes, nous sommes du voyage ! Nous sommes !_

-Ouahhhhh quel temps merveilleux 8D ! S'écria Laxupine.

-Ouais et en plus on s'approche de l'île, sourit Simplet.

-C'est grâce à toi si on est là, merci ^^.

-De rien ^^ et puis le minimum syndical quand on part en mer…C'EST DE SAVOIR NAVIGUER ! Pourquoi tu ris ? On va quand même sur cette île pour aller voir un gars vraiment dangereux ! Le légendaire Demyx Myde qui tue les gens par sa musique, on raconte de lui que c'est un démon qui aurait pris une forme humaine !

Une fois sur l'île.

-Ouah trop dark ! On voit la prison d'ici 8D !

-Ecoute-moi ! Ne le prends pas avec toi !

-J'attends d'abord de voir s'il est courtois, après j'aviserai ^^.

-Il est en PRISON ! C'est pas suffisant comme argument ! X0X

-Miam…., se régala la rousse qui ne l'écoutait même pas et qui donna un munnies à une marchande pour la dédommager d'un de ses fruits qu'elle avait englouti, je me demande comment est Demyx.

Mouvement de recul de tout le monde.

-Parle moins fort, c'est tabou ce sujet !

-Mouais mouais, enfin bref, tu pourras t'engager ici ^^.

-Faut que je voie avec le colonel Steiner !

Nouveau mouvement de recul de la foule.

-AHAHAHA trop cons les gens du coin 8DDD !

-Les deux effraient la population, on devrait partir.

-T'as oublié ton courage sur le bateau ?...Ah non c'est vrai que t'es un faible à la base =D.

Devant la porte du SOLDAT.

-On y est ^^

-Nos chemins se sépare…DESCEND DE LA !

-Je veux le voir 8DDD ! Beugla Laxupine.

-Il doit être enfermé ! Tonna le nain.

-NON IL EST AU MILIEU DE LA COUR 8D !

La rousse se mit à courir vers un muret plus bas et lui pointa le paumé ligoté.

-Oh mon dieu ! Cette coupe de cheveux ! C'est lui !

-Il pourrait partir si je l'aidais ^^

-T'es ouf ! Il te butera même si tu l'as aidée !

-M'en fou je suis forte, je lui tatanerai la poire !

-VOS GUEULES ! Hurla le prisonnier, vous me faites chier alors partez !

« Pouf » fut le bruit d'une échelle que l'on plaça sur le mur et qui permit à une jeune fille de monter à côté des deux idiots qui s'étouffaient mutuellement.

-Chhhhhhhht, dit la fille.

-Elle est folle ! Elle va crever ! Cria Simplet.

Dans la cour.

-Salut, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, je cuisine pour la première fois.

-Dégage ou je t'en colle une !

-Oh que tu es odieux envers une gamine, rit un type. Remarque venant de toi.

-C'est qui ce bouseux ? Demanda Laxu.

-Un gentil, répondit Simplet. Vu sa dégaine il est forcément du SOLDAT. Il va sauver la môme.

A la place le vilain monsieur fit des crasses à la gamine sous les yeux de Demyx pendant que le nouveau venu lui rappelait que toutes personnes aidant des prisonniers, serait transformé en sans-cœur. La foule apprit également qu'il s'agissait du « fils » de Steiner et ce dernier demanda à un blaireau de jeter la petite dans le décor, chose que le mec fit pour ne pas avoir de problème. Le type la jeta et Laxupine gicla avec ses Chaines afin d'attraper la petite. Elles roulèrent un petit moment sur le sol.

-Merci ^^, rit la petite qui se faisait inspecter par Simplet.

Pendant ce temps, Demyx jurait contre le psychopathe qui avait ordonné ce lancé de gamine.

-Tu tiens le coup sale punk !

-Si tu crois que je vais me laissé crever dans cette cour, tu rêves ! Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai que dix jours à tenir…

-Ouais si tu claques pas avant xD, ricana le mec qui partit.

-…..hm ?...T'es encore là toi ? Demanda Demyx en voyant la rousse arriver après le départ du débile.

-Oui ^^, affirma Laxupine, alors c'est vrai que t'es un tueur sanguinaire ? Tu sais que dans cet état tu donnes l'impression d'un crétin comme un autre. T'es sûr d'être aussi fort que ça ?

-Mêle-toi plutôt de tes oignons, sale rouquine !

-Ouais ouais si tu veux…tu sais que t'es vraiment courageux, à ta place j'aurais déjà crevé de faim.

-C'est juste de la volonté et rien d'autre…

-Si tu le dis, à plus =D !

-Non attends !...Tu peux me passer ce que la gamine à préparé ?…

-De qwa ?! Tu comptes bouffer ça ! Mais on dirait une vieille semelle =0.

-Ta gueule et donne-le moi !

La jeune fille le lui donna à contrecœur et Demyx engouffra ce qu'elle lui envoya. Ce dernier s'étouffa un peu.

-Je te l'avais dit ^^.

-Tu lui diras que c'était bon….

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une ruelle.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama la fillette, il a aimé ?

-Oui je te le jure, il a tout mangé et n'en a pas laissé une seule miette, lui affirma Laxupine.

-Génial !

-Maintenant que tu l'as vu, t'es d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est un monstre, intervint le nain.

-N'importe quoi ! Le coupa la gamine, il s'est sacrifié pour nous et rien d'autre ! A cause du gars qui nous a jeté…j'ai voulu me débarrasser de l'un de ses chiens et il est rentré. Son horrible bestiole a voulu me bouffer lorsqu'un tabouret lui abouti en pleine face. Le tireur de chaise était Demyx Myde bien sûr. Ils se sont frittés mais Demyx paraissait aussi mou qu'un flan sauf au moment où il envoya bouler le méchant et qu'il fit apparaître, dans une nuée de bulles éclatantes, un sitar parfaitement lustré. Il le régla et sortit un médiator, prêts à jouer. Demyx lui ordonna de partir mais l'autre étant malin lui demanda de prendre ma place sur ce poteau…et Demyx accepta et posa son sitar à ses pieds. Chaque jour il vient le narguer !

Un bruit de verre brisait se fit entendre. En effet, dans le restaurant du flash-back le gringalet saccagé tout et, au milieu de la foule, la punaise blonde du premier épisode était tranquillement attablée. Le type riait aux éclats en affirmant ne pas vouloir libérer Demyx. Laxupine entendit tout ça et son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle fonçait vers le blaireau. Elle lui envoya une magnifique droite qui le fit arrêter de rire.

-T'es qui ?!

-C'est un salopard ! Hurla Laxupine qui se faisait retenir par Simplet. Je ne veux pas savoir qui t'es mais je sais que je vais mixer ta sale gueule de rat !

-Je vais te faire exécuter sale malade !

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! De toute façon je ne partirai pas tant que Demyx ne sera pas dans mon équipage.

Au même moment, Steiner se plaignait de voir le taux d'impôts diminuer. Son fils déboula en hurlant au diable qu'il fallait tuer quelqu'un de toute urgence.

Sous la canicule, Demyx grillait, au sens propre du terme, en repensant à la promesse faite à une vieille amie au cours de son enfance. Devant lui se dressait à nouveau la rouquine de toute à l'heure, il lui demande ce qu'elle voulait et d'un air naturel elle lui annonça qu'elle l'avait engagé dans son équipage.

-Vas crever ! En plus, pourquoi je voudrais devenir l'ami d'une porteuse de keyblade. J'ai beau être à la ramasse, j'ai encore de la fierté.

-Pourquoi tu nous aime pas ? =0

-Car vous êtes des rustres sans le moindre neurone !

-Et alors ? T'as vu ta réput ? T'es un pestiféré à cause de ta condition de chasseur.

-Si tu penses un instant que je vais culpabiliser…je n'ai jamais rien regretté dans ma vie ! Une fois libre je pars réaliser mon rêve.

-C'est beau =)…dommage que tu fasses partis de mon bahut.

-J'AI JAMAIS DIS QUE JE VENAIS AVEC TOI !

-Où est ton sitar ?

-Volé…

-hmmm…Je vais te le chercher si on fait équipe ensemble 8D.

-Laisse moi….., s'époumona le jeune garçon qui la regardait partir, elle est folle…elle va se faire tuer…attends voir ! EH MISTINGUETTE LE FORT C'EST DE L'AUTRE CÔTE !

-Ah oui merde 8D chain chain…ROQUETTE !

-O.O je rêve ou je viens bien de la voir passer devant moi ?!

Sur le toit du bâtiment, c'était règlement de compte à Hockey Koral, Steiner défonçait tout le monde pendant que sa statue était mise sur pied. Laxupine entendit un bruit produit par la statue et décida donc de monter directement avec ses chaines qui la jetèrent en haut, voir un peu trop haut. Tout le monde la vit, surtout quand elle fit se briser la statue, stupéfiant tout le monde sur place.

-O.O…je suis sincèrement désolée ^^''.

-Choppez-la que je puisse l'étriper ! Hurla Steiner

-C'est elle qui a osé me…, commença son fils.

-Salut toi 8D, le coupa Laxupine en s'agrippant à lui. Arrête de vouloir partir, je veux juste récupérer un truc alors tu viens avec moi.

Elle embarqua le type sous les hurlements des soldats. Ils allèrent lui courir après lorsqu'ils remarquèrent quelqu'un avec Demyx. De son côté, la punaise blonde du resto courrait dans les sous-sols.

-Tu vas me dire où est le sitar de Demyx ! Beugla Laxupine.

-Si tu me lâches je te le dis !...Elle est dans ma chambre qu'on a passé y a deux couloirs de c'la.

-Mais t'es un idiot, t'aurais pu le dire avant !

-Bouge pas ou on tire ! S'écria un soldat qui arriva par derrière avec quelques collègues.

-Ok, dit Laxupine en mettant le fils de leur chef devant elle. La rouquine se mit à courir, le blaireau toujours devant elle.

Pendant ce temps, Simplet libérait Demyx qui lui gueulait dessus en lui disant qu'il se ferait tuer en l'aidant.

-Rien à foutre, se défendit le nain, c'est pas parce que je veux être l'un des leur que je ne dois pas intervenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me couffles, j'ai juste dix jours à vivre.

-C'est faux, tu vas te faire tuer demain ! Il t'a mentis, c'est en partie pour ça que Laxupine est allée le voir. Elle a beaucoup de respect pour toi. Bon, va l'aider, si possible sans faire un bain de sang. Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais cette cinglée de rouquine est ton seul espoir…Le seul hic c'est que sans soutien elle n'est rien. Ne vas pas l'aider si tu t'en moques.

Des gardes arrivèrent, menaçant les deux hommes. De son côté Laxupine arriva dans la chambre de l'autre pignouf et remarqua un sitar et deux modèles réduits à ses côtés.

-Beh…c'est laquelle la sienne ? =0….hm ? Oh merde ! Simplet ! Demyx !

La jeune fille était témoin d'un futur massacre.

-Vous êtes tous les deux complices de cette folle au médaillon étoilé, accusa Steiner.

-Non moi je suis un solitaire, contesta Demyx. Moi au moins j'ai les couilles de me battre en tête de troupe !

-Myde Demyx…je vais t'exploser en un coup !

-« pas question de mourir comme ça ! », pensa Demyx.

-héhéhéhéhé….chain chain… ROQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-FEU !

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! 8DDDDDDDDD Hurla Laxupine en prenant tous les coups.

-WTF ?! Fut la réaction de tous.

La jeune fille s'étira et les balles, retenues par des chaines, fusèrent dans tous les sens.

-Chatouilles xDDD ! AHAHAHAHA je vous avez dis que je gérais en force :p.

-T'es qui à la fin ? Questionna Demyx.

-Je m'appelle Laxupine.X Simili et vous verrez que la Reine des keyblades, ça sera moi shishishishi =D.

_Ending : Dans mon enfance, j'ai toujours suivi les rapports étendus dans mon esprit. Conduisez-moi jusqu'à la terre qui m'est promise, celle que je ne laisserai à aucun inconnu. Ma vérité…Les rêves sont faits pour être suivis. Cependant, si le monde change, tu pourras me prendre alors que je ne sais rien. Emmène-moi avec toi, afin que nos souvenirs ne se fanent. _

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voilà pour l'épisode 2, en espérant que cela plaît encore ! ^^.

Review svp ? J'avais retranscris le mauvais épisode au départ T^T.


	3. Steiner vs Laxupine

**Disclamer : L'univers est issu de One Piece d'Eiichiro Oda mais les persos sont de Square Enix sauf Laxupine qui est moi !**

**Merci à Zorororonoa-kun et Kira 1726 pour votre review.**

**Rappel : les paroles entre crochets sont des pensées.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI II

_Résumé : Fortune, gloire et pouvoir. Cet homme avait réuni toutes les puissances du monde, son nom : Xehanort, Roi des keyblades et détenteurs du pouvoir des cœurs. Ces dernières paroles incitèrent tous les maîtres de la keyblade à s'aventurer dans les mondes oubliés : « Mon pouvoir…je vous le laisse si vous voulez ! Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelques part dans ce monde ». Tous se lancèrent donc sur la route de Destiny World dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce fameux pouvoir. Le monde connut alors une grande vague de guerre de porteurs de keyblade tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres._

_Générique : Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête : One Heart ! A cause de ce maudit compas, nous voilà au milieu des bouchons, je ne tiens plus, je vais prendre la barre. Les éléments indiqués sur les rapports poussiéreux, resteront des légendes tant qu'on ne les aura pas trouvés. Si l'un d'entre nous connaît des moments difficiles, il n'aura qu'à se coller à l'amitié de quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas chercher plus loin ! Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête, un munnies en poche. Au fait, veux-tu être mon ami ? Nous sommes, nous sommes du voyage ! Nous sommes !_

**Chapitre 3 : Steiner vs Laxupine ! Qui est cette belle punaise ?**

-Quoi ?! Reine des keyblades ?! As-tu au moins conscience de ce que tu dis ! S'écria Demyx

-Bien sûr ^^.

-Vous devriez l'écouter, rétorqua Simplet, au début ça peut paraître saugrenue mais elle est vraiment déterminée. Elle s'emparera du One Heart.

-Ahahahahahahaha =DD tiens en attendant voici tes sitar, comme une pauvre gourde j'avais oublié de te demander lequel était à toi.

-Ils sont tous à moi, je manie la technique du Danse eau Danse à trois sitars.

-Je vois…bon prends-les et maintenant tu choisis, soit on fait équipe ensemble, tu rejoins mon équipage et tu deviens un hors-la-loi aux yeux du monde, soit tu restes honnête mais tu te fais dégommer.

-T'es vraiment démoniaque comme nana, mais j'approuve totalement tes dires et je préfère me joindre à toi que de me faire tuer.

-SUPER ! Mon premier laqué ! =DD

-On a compris ! Détache-moi maintenant.

-…j'y crois pas, s'étonna un SOLDAT, nos balles n'ont eu aucun effet !

-Cette fille…elle a mangé un fruit des ténèbres, déclara Steiner, j'en ai entendu parler sur Destiny World. Si quelqu'un mange l'un de ses fruits, il gagne un pouvoir immense. Voilà pourquoi l'éclaireuse argentée (NDA : c'est l'équivalent du surnom « chapeau de paille ») a résisté.

-Bon tu te grouilles ? Demanda Simplet qui voyait Laxu tirer en vain sur les cordages du musicien.

-Mais c'est impossible à défaire.

-File-moi mes sitars espèce de débile profonde !

-Tuez-les ! Ordonna Steiner.

Tous les SOLDATS se ruèrent sur les trois protagonistes, les deux garçons stressaient tandis que Laxupine se plaignait car les cordages s'étaient resserrés au lieu de donner du mou. Ils allaient se faire trancher lorsqu'une nuée de bulle bleu fendit l'air. Demyx retenaient tous les soldats avec ses sitars et leur recommanda fortement de ne pas bouger.

-Ecoute la rouquine, commença Demyx. Je suis un homme de parole, je dois donc rejoindre ton équipage mais sache que j'ai un rêve et si je venais à ne pas pouvoir le réaliser par ta faute, je te jure que je te traquerai et que je te tuerai dans d'atroce souffrance.

-Un rêve ?

-Oui, je rêve de devenir le plus grand manieur de sitars au monde. Partout je veux que l'on parle de moi, que cela soit en bien comme en mal.

-Il me faut des hommes avec des ambitions comme les tiennes sur mon équipage, c'est comme ça que l'on avancera plus vite, termine Laxupine en voyant un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres du mélomane.

-Bon débarrassez moi d'eux immédiatement !

-Demyx couche-toi ! S'écria Laxupine en pivotant sur sa jambe droite afin de faire sortir une énorme chaine de sa jambe gauche. Chain Chain FOUETTT !

D'un revers du pied elle balaya toute la cour et tous les SOLDATS volèrent aux quatre vents.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda Demyx.

-Quand j'étais petite, j'ai mangé le fruit des chaines.

-Le fruit des chaines…

-J'avais donc raison c'est bien un fruit des ténèbres, réfléchit Steiner.

Les SOLDATS se plaignirent de leur impuissance et leur chef leur cria dessus en leur disant que s'ils fuyaient, ils étaient des hommes morts. Le mélomane était dégouté par leur réaction et leur manque de cran. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'une tornade rouge fonça vers la troupe jusqu'à arriver au chef à qui elle tenta de dégoter un drop qu'il para avec sa hache.

-Pauvre idiote, tu n'as pas le moindre Illusiodrop (NDA : c'est l'équivalant des dourikis ) à ton arsenal, tu ne me battras pas !

La jeune fille sauta en l'air en s'appuyant sur la hache et des chaines sortirent de ses chevilles et frappèrent le colonel en pleine face. Il voulu la retailler en pièce mais elle exécuta une pirouette et lui écrasa à nouveau la tête. Elle le martela de coup de poing en hurlant qu'il brisait les rêves de Simplet en réagissant comme un crétin. Cependant, son fils coupa l'ambiance lorsqu'il pointa un pistolet sur la tempe du nain qui était paniqué mais sans plus. Il le toisa quelque seconde avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas peur, ce qui fit sourire Laxu. Cette dernière s'approcha dans l'espoir de lui régler son compte, mais le colonel n'était pas déterminé à abandonner. Il leva sa hache au-dessus de l'éclaireuse argentée.

-Chain chain…

-Tu vas payer ! S'écria Steiner.

-Vas-y p'pa ! Hurla le fils qui pointa encore plus son calibre sur le nain.

-…Boulettt ! Termina la rouquine qui explosa le fils d'une chaine entre les deux yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Demyx éclata le paternel avec son sitar.

-Merci, sourit la jeune fille.

-Mais je t'en pris capitaine Laxupine.

Tous les soldats partirent en hurlant de joie car pour la tyrannie de leur patron merci mais on repassera ! Demyx s'écroula au sol, la faim au ventre.

Plus on retrouva une tignasse blonde avec deux antennes de cafard qui rigolait comme une sorcière, fière d'avoir capturé deux gardes. Elle fouilla dans le bureau du boss, à la recherche d'un coffre, enfin c'est ce que l'on peut penser vu qu'elle hurla de joie en voyant le coffre derrière un tonneau. Elle trouva une Map World un peu usée.

-Bingo ! La Map World de Destiny World ! Je me doutais qu'elle serait ici.

Elle la déplia et là ce fut le drame.

-QWA ?! Mais c'est pas la Map World ! C'est le Jolly Roger de Kefka le clown, alias Kefka le manipulateur.

Elle se crispa, froissant la feuille au passage, et fixa son reflet dans la vitre. Des éclairs fusèrent autour d'elle, cet imbécile ne payait rien pour attendre.

Plus bas Demyx braillait la libération de ses tripes vides.

-Comment t'as fais pour manger tout ça ? Demanda Laxupine.

-Tu te crois mieux, déclara le mélomane en pointant la pile d'assiette vide, t'as un meilleur coup de fourchette que moi.

-Quand c'est bon je mange jusqu'au bout.

-T'as été exceptionnelle, sourit la jeune fille qui avait appris à voler dans l'épisode précédent.

-Merci ^^ mais je le serai encore mieux quand je serai la reine des keyblades. Me faut juste plus de monde.

-En parlant de ça, coupa Demyx, dis m'en plus sur ton équipage. Je veux tout savoir d'eux, leur force, leurs spécialités et leurs gouts.

-Beh…t'es le seul :D

-Qwa ?! Le …seul O^O''

-Toi et moi :D, ça fais deux !

- « c'est bien t'es douée en calcul c'est déjà ça u_u'' »…mais seulement deux personnes…c'est minable.

-Ben quoi ? On est balaise !

-Ton vaisseau ?

-Euh …look par la fenêtre, c'est le seul qui est au port.

-Je rêve…ton truc c'est un CANNOT DE SAUVETAGE ! NON MAIS ALLO QUOI ! T'ES UNE PORTEUSE ET T'AS PAS DE VAISSEAU! C'EST COMME SI JE TE DISAIS T'ES UNE PORTEUSE DE KEYBLADE ALORS QUE T'EN AS PAS !

-Ouh ferme là, tu fais du plagiat là ! Mais je te rassure c'est provisoire, un jour j'aurai le plus gros vaisseau du monde !

-xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Comment ?

-Et j'aurais mon Jolly Roger au sommet du mat, rêva la rouquine qui ignora sa question et son rire de gogole qui se veut cruel. Et ça sera génial.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, s'interposa le nain, comme elle a une carrure à chier, personne ne voudra lui obéir.

-Dire que je l'ai appelée Capitaine, sérieusement je suis le roi des cons…

-Mais t'inquiète, on aura du monde.

-Dis, demande la petite fille, tu veux aller où ? =3

-Sur Destiny World =).

Le nain recracha sa téquila par le nez en gueulant qu'ils allaient se faire rétamer à deux car c'est un endroit dangereux. Il leur expliqua que c'était un univers formé de deux mondes, les mondes normaux et les mondes endormis. Les deux étaient séparés par Kingdom Line et qu'un blabla incompréhensible avec une ville située au centre donc les axes positionnés perpendiculairement par rapport aux mondes et à un cercle situé au cœur de la ville donnerait le chemin vers Destiny World.

-Ceci est la légende de Xehanort, le roi des keyblades. On raconte qu'il avait réuni tous les pouvoirs des mondes mais qu'il dut les éparpiller pour former le One Heart et là tout le monde partit vers ces contrées dangereuses.

-Je veux le One Piece donc j'irais :DD

-Moi aussi =) vu que je suis obligé ^^''.

-Vous êtes fou !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous gaves, tu nous suis pas en plus u_u'''.

-Peut-être mais je m'inquiète pour Laxupine, c'est mon amie !...enfin je crois…

-Mais bien sûr =D même si on ne partage pas les mêmes opinions, on sera toujours amis, et je jure de ne jamais te blesser « même si environ 375 épisode plus tard je vais t'éclater comme une merde ! »

-Merci, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis et personne ne prenais ma défense mais grâce à vous je sais qu'il faut suivre son chemin, je vais donc rejoindre le SOLDAT !

-Inquiète toi plutôt pour ta pomme, intervint le musicien, je te rappelle que t'as été laqué d'un pirate pendant deux ans. Fais gaffe aux renseignements, ils savent tout…

Des SOLDATS arrivèrent et demandèrent si le trio était une bande de pirate (NDA : je suis obligée de dire pirate vu que seule Laxu a une keyblade).

-Oui moi ^^, enfin on est deux maintenant.

-Nous vous remercions d'avoir aplati le boss mais vous devez partir car nous avons une dette envers vous mais faut pas abuser sur notre sensibilité ! Vous n'aurez pas de rapport sur votre intervention.

Ils partirent, blasés par l'attitude de leur entourage, seul Simplet hésita et Laxupine avait le visage ombragé. Elle sortit mais un type l'arrêta, lui demandant qui était le nabot. Elle lui débita toute l'histoire alors que, je rappelle, Demyx avait bien stipulé qu'ils ne devaient rien dire. Pour la peine il lui mit …un poing en pleine poire mais elle lui en rendit au moins trente sous les hurlements des autres. Demyx l'empoigna et la calma.

Finalement elle partit et le nain comprit qu'elle l'avait fais exprès pour l'innocenter. Il se lamenta par pensée avant de déclarer au type qu'il souhaitait les rejoindre, quitte à devoir récurer les chiottes. Un gars s'opposa et proposa une enquête. Le type toisa le nain et lui fit un speech sur les ambitieux, en deux phrases, et il l'accepta. Il revint vers la rouquine pour la remercier et elle partit, poussée par le vent. Tous les SOLDATS furent privés de bouffes car on ne salut pas des pirates !

-Crois moi Dem', je serai la reine des keyblades !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai juré à….quelqu'un de formidable, c'est mon éclaireuse qui le dit…GO TO DESTINY WORLD !

_Ending : Dans mon enfance, j'ai toujours suivi les rapports étendus dans mon esprit. Conduisez-moi jusqu'à la terre qui m'est promise, celle que je ne laisserai à aucun inconnu. Ma vérité…Les rêves sont faits pour être suivis. Cependant, si le monde change, tu pourras me prendre alors que je ne sais rien. Emmène-moi avec toi, afin que nos souvenirs ne se fanent._

_XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIII_

_**Et voilà pour cet épisode, je le corrigerai demain donc gomenasai pour les fautes.**_

_**Review ? =33**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Comme dit dans les précédents chapitres.

**Les parenthèses sont les pensées.**

**Je vais faire un chapitre en mode théâtre afin de voir lequel est le plus pratique.**

**Je suivrai également l'ordre de passage de chaque personnage et l'apparition du titre de l'épisode.**

**Les paroles en italique, autres que les génériques, sont des flashbacks.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI II

Episode 4 :

_Résumé : Fortune, gloire et pouvoir. Cet homme avait réuni toutes les puissances du monde, son nom : Xehanort, Roi des keyblades et détenteurs du pouvoir des cœurs. Ces dernières paroles incitèrent tous les maîtres de la keyblade à s'aventurer dans les mondes oubliés : « Mon pouvoir…je vous le laisse si vous voulez ! Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelques part dans ce monde ». Tous se lancèrent donc sur la route de Destiny World dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce fameux pouvoir. Le monde connut alors une grande vague de guerre de porteurs de keyblade tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres._

_Générique : Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête : One Heart ! A cause de ce maudit compas, nous voilà au milieu des bouchons, je ne tiens plus, je vais prendre la barre. Les éléments indiqués sur les rapports poussiéreux, resteront des légendes tant qu'on ne les aura pas trouvés. Si l'un d'entre nous connaît des moments difficiles, il n'aura qu'à se coller à l'amitié de quelqu'un d'autre et ne pas chercher plus loin ! Allons-y ! Rassemblons tous nos rêves et partons mener notre quête, un munnies en poche. Au fait, veux-tu être mon ami ? Nous sommes, nous sommes du voyage ! Nous sommes !_

Sur l'océan, la barque d'un vaisseau au Jolly Roger plus ou moins loufoque, faisant vaguement penser à une tête de clown, navigue, transportant à son bord trois passagers et un coffre au trésor rempli de richesse.

Plouc 1 : Mouahaha quelle belle prise ! Le chef risque d'être content.

Plouc 2 :…euh c'est quoi ça ? *pointe une barque*

Le trio prit la direction de l'autre embarcation et virent une blonde en mauvaise posture. Aussitôt des idées peu catholiques germèrent dans leurs esprits.

Plouc 1 : Tu te sens bien ?

La punaise : Oh mon dieu…une illusion vient à moi, je dois vraiment être à la ramasse. Je meurs de soif…je suis sûre que de telles âmes charitables pourront m'aider. J'ai de quoi vous payer *montre un coffre* prenez ce que vous voulez mais donnez moi à boire.

Plouc 1 : D'accord, mais nous allons tout d'abord vérifier ce que tu possèdes *se dirige vers le coffre avec ses amis*…tiens c'est bizarre, il ne s'ouvre pas.

ZBAFF ! Une Ombre jaillit de la boite, effrayant le trio.

La punaise : Ahahaha vous devriez voir vos têtes, aller je suis sympa je vous l'offre ! Merci encore pour le vaisseau !

Plouc 1 : Elle nous a piégés ! En plus elle part avec notre butin.

La punaise : Attention à l'orage qui arrive derrière vous ! Ce n'est pas conseillé d'avoir un si petit véhicule avec ce temps.

En effet de gros nuages noirs arrivaient à vive allure sur eux et des éclairs jaunes montraient déjà le bout de leur nez. Le vaisseau coula.

**Le passé de Laxupine ! L'apparition de Vincent Valentine !**

Laxupine :….burp…j'vais gerber X.x

Demyx : On arrive quand ?

Laxupine : Je sais pas, je suis le courant c'est tout.

Demyx : Tu te fou de moi là ?! Comment t'espère avancer comme ça ?!

Laxupine : *soupire* il me faut juste un bon navigateur. De toute façon t'es pas mieux, t'as déjà navigué toi, le chasseur de keyblade.

Demyx : Je n'ai jamais revendiqué ce titre je te signale. Je cherchais un type que je n'ai jamais trouvé. Depuis je dépouillais les gens comme toi pour survivre.

Laxupine : Ouais en gros tu t'es perdu u_u''.

Demyx : La ferme !

Le châtain fit tanguer le vaisseau et la chaine retenant l'éclaireuse de la rouquine se détacha.

Laxupine : Biiihhh l'éclaireuse de Vincent ! 0.0

_Vincent : Tu sais petite, cette éclaireuse a été témoin de bon nombre de combats…Voilà pourquoi je ne peux la céder, même à toi._

_**Flashback**_

_Un équipage plein de joie, buvant de la vodka à s'en exploser le foie. Un grand brun est assis au comptoir, une rouquine à ses côtés._

_Laxupine : Dis Vincent, je pourrai te suivre lorsque tu partiras ?_

_Vincent : Ne dis pas de telles inepties._

_Laxupine : Beh quoi ? Je nage bien pourtant !_

_Squall (nda : c'est Yassop) : Arrête avec tes sornettes …_

_Laxupine : Te moques pas toi ! Mon poing est aussi puissant qu'une attaque de ta Gunblade !_

_Vincent : Mentir ne te rendras pas plus forte._

_Laxupine : Je ne mens pas !_

_Kweena : On t'aime bien mais t'es jeune._

_Squall : T'as le même âge que le gamin que j'ai ramassé._

_Vincent : Tiens bois *pose un verre de jus de pomme*. A force de crier, tu dois avoir la bouche sèche._

_Laxupine : Merci ! =D *boit*._

_Vincent : Tu vois bien que tu n'es qu'une gamine. Tu en es encore au jus de pomme._

_Laxupine : Oh le dégueulasse ! Arrêtez de m'humilier T^T._

_CRAC plus de porte. Un gugus rentra dans le bar, se moquant de tous les honnêtes pirates attablés. La serveuse leur demanda ce qu'il voulait._

_Brigand : Nous sommes des voleurs de la montagne, on veut boire de la vodka._

_Serveuse : Désolée mais je n'en ai plus une goutte._

_Vincent : Veuillez pardonner notre beuverie abusée, aussi je vous propose cette chope qui a eu la bonté de rester hors de ma portée. Je vous l'offre en signe de pardon._

_Le type l'explosa d'un revers de la main._

_Brigand : Ecoute espèce de cafards, ma tête vaut une petite fortune alors ta chope tu te la garde._

_Vincent : Attends je vais nettoyer._

_Brigand :*casse d'autre truc* Nettoie si t'aime ça, on se casse bande de looser._

_Serveuse : Tu vas bien Vincent ?:/._

_Vincent : *rigole de bon cœur*._

_Laxupine : Mais c'est pas drôle bande de cons ! Sales lâches ! Faut lui péter la bouille à cet encul…_

_Vincent : Reste poli je te pris, il est inutile de s'emporter pour un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a renversé toute la vodka dessus que je dois hurler pour avoir sa tête._

_Laxupine : *boude et voit un fruit argenté*._

_Vincent : *la voit manger* Décidément, seul ton estomac apaise ta rage…mais attends voir…Laxupine ! Que manges-tu ?_

_Laxupine :…_

_Vincent : Où as-tu trouvé cette chose ? Ne me réponds surtout pas que c'était le fruit de mon coffre !_

_Laxupine : …_

_Vincent : Réponds-moi !_

_Laxupine : Beh je peux pas répondre. Tu m'as dis de ne surtout pas dire que c'était le fruit du coffre, donc je ne dirais rien :D (1)._

_Vincent : *la chope et la secoue la tête à l'envers* Je te somme de recracher ça immédiatement !_

_Laxupine : burp X.x *crache une chaine* 0.0 *la ravale* ben ça alors.. :DD_

_Vincent : As-tu conscience de ce que tu viens d'ingurgiter ?! Il s'agit du fruit Chain Chain, celui qui le mange voit ses os, ses organes et sa peau devenir un sac de chaines. Les points négatifs de ces fruits sont…que tu es vulnérable aux ténèbres et tu perds la faculté de nager, que cela soit dans l'eau ou dans la mer des mondes !_

_Laxupine : HEIIIIINNN ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule pas vrai ?!_

_Vincent : J'ai l'air de vouloir me moquer de toi ?!_

_Plus tard…_

_Une femme cour pendant que Laxupine se fait fracasser contre un tonneau._

_Brigand : Tu veux quoi ?_

_Laxupine : Je vais t'apprendre espèce de bouffon à te moquer de mes amis !_

_Brigand : Se sont des mauviettes._

_Laxupine : Retire ça !_

_Plus loin…_

_Serveuse : Monsieur le maire ! On a besoin de vous !_

_Retour aux autres …_

_Laxupine : Vous n'êtes que des pourritures ! Vincent ne méritait pas vos remarques ! Tu m'entends sale rat ?!_

_Brigand : Ecoute sale gamine, je me moque de tes propos et je ne laisse pas les personnes comme toi vivre._

_Maire : Laissez-la partir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais nous vous donnerons tout pour racheter sa faute._

_Laxupine : Monsieur le maire…_

_Brigand : Désolé papi mais ton petit manège ne marche pas. Elle m'a énervée et elle doit mourir._

_Laxupine : ABUTI ! _

_Brigand : Tu vas regretter ces paroles._

_Tous : Laxupine ! T^T_

_Vincent : Je comprends enfin pourquoi toute la ville était déserte._

_Laxupine : Vincent !_

_Brigand : Vous avez fini de laver le carrelage ?_

_Vincent :*l'ignore* Alors Laxupine, où est passé ton fameux coup aussi puissant qu'une Gunblade ?_

_Laxupine : Oh la ferme !_

_Brigand : Tire-toi, c'est une affaire entre elles et moi. Amène-toi et on te fait sauter le crâne._

_Vincent : Pauvre mortel…tu joues ta pitoyable vie sur un coup de tête…Que tu es pitoyable._

_Compagnon de Brigand : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Vincent : Que c'est triste de finir ainsi…_

_BAM !_

_Tous : O.O_

_Brigands : Tué dans le dos, quels lâches !_

_Kweena : Et alors ? On menace pas le capitaine. _

_Vincent : Exactement et de plus je vous accorde vos manières qui sont de m'humilier, de me cracher dessus ou encore de m'arroser d'alcool mais je ne permettrai jamais que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis, encore moins à une enfant !_

_Brigand : xD tu vas faire quoi ? Tuez-le !_

_Chevalier de la Lumière : Je m'en occupe !...Reviens avec une armée si tu veux nous tenir tête._

_Brigand : *apeuré* C'est la faute de la gamine ! Tue pas mes hommes !_

_Vincent : Je me demande quel gout à ton sang…_

_Brigand : AAA *sors une bombe à fumée et l'explose au sol*._

_Vincent : Tsss un écran de fumée…*ne voit plus Laxupine*….merde ! Il nous a fumé la gamine, dépêchons nous !_

_Kweena : On pouvait pas prévoir quelle partirait !_

_Sur une barque en mer…_

_Brigand : Ahahahaha t'aurais du voir leur tête !_

_Laxupine : Lâche-moi ! T'es aussi futé qu'une huitre perlière moisie en pleine décomposition !_

_Brigand : Pffff…adieu ! *la jette à l'eau*._

_Laxupine : *pendant le vol plané* Je vaux rien !_

_PLOUF !_

_Brigand : Adieu pauvre andouille._

_Monstre : …GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *bouffe le mec et look la fille*._

_Laxupine : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *se fait attraper par Vincent* Vincent…_

_Vincent :…..DISPARAIS !_

_Monstre :…*pars*._

_Vincent : Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es allé l'affronter. Merci d'avoir défendu notre honneur…Pleure pas ^^_

_Laxupine :…mais Vincent….TON BRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !_

_Vincent : Ce n'est rien *lèche le sang qu'elle a sur la main* tu es sauve c'est le but._

_Laxupine : JE SUIS DESOLEE !_

_Pus tard…_

_Laxupine : Tu t'en vas ?_

_Vincent : Une année à te supporter c'est vraiment difficile ^^ _

_Laxupine : Tu vas me manquer ^^ je deviendrai pirate comme toi !_

_Vincent : De toute façon je ne te voulais pas avec moi._

_Laxupine : Mais va te faire ! Je réunirai tous les trésors du monde et je serai plus forte que toi !_

_Vincent : Que moi ? Si tu le prends ainsi *lui passe son éclaireuse autour du cou*._

_Tu me la rendras quand tu seras devenue une puissante manieuse de keyblade, hein Laxupine ?_

**Fin Flashback.**

Demyx : Faudra mieux l'attacher, t'as l'air d'y tenir à ce petit joujou.

Laxupine : Ouep ^^ elle m'est précieuse, merci.

Demyx : Oh…un oiseau…

Laxupine : On va le bouffer ! :DDD

Demyx : Et comment tu veux l'attraper ?

Laxupine : Chain chain….CANON ! *gicle vers le piaf mais fini dans sa bouche* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Demyx : MAIS QUELLE ABRUTI C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CONNE ! *rame comme un malade et percute les trois zozos du début*.

Plouc 1 : Nous sommes des hommes de Kefka alors donne ta barque.

Demyx : Toi t'es mort.

2 secondes plus tard.

Les 3 : agaaaaa…..*rame* on avait pas vu que c'était toi Demyx.

Demyx : Pffff à cause de vous j'ai perdu mon amie, ramez jusqu'à la côté.

Plouc 3 : On va se faire buter par Kefka s'il apprend qu'on s'est fait explosé par une meuf d'un mètre 60.

Demyx : C'est qui Kefka ?

Plouc 1 : Un mec cruel qui a mangé un fruit des ténèbres.

Plus loin, sur la côté…

La punaise : J'ai la carte !

Pirates : Rends nous la carteeeeee !

Type : Capitaine, un truc arrive.

Kefka : Butez le !

Type : *dégomme l'oiseau*.

Laxupine : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *BOUM* Pratique comme mode de transport :D !

_Ending : Dans mon enfance, j'ai toujours suivi les rapports étendus dans mon esprit. Conduisez-moi jusqu'à la terre qui m'est promise, celle que je ne laisserai à aucun inconnu. Ma vérité…Les rêves sont faits pour être suivis. Cependant, si le monde change, tu pourras me prendre alors que je ne sais rien. Emmène-moi avec toi, afin que nos souvenirs ne se fanent._

_XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIII_

**Voilà c'est fini pour cet épisode.**

**A vous de me dire si vous préférez ce type d'écriture.**

**( 1 ) Ceci n'est pas dit dans le manga xD**

**Review ? =3**


End file.
